The practice of A/B experimentation, also known as “A/B testing” or “split testing,” is a practice for making improvements to webpages and other online content. A/B experimentation typically involves preparing two or more versions (also known as variants, or treatments) of a piece of online content, such as a webpage, a landing page, an online advertisement, etc., and providing them to separate audiences to determine which variant performs better with respect to a calculable metric.